A Different Side: Wild 12
by DragonGolem
Summary: The sequel as promised! I am making a return to the light-hearted style that I prefer. This will be a simple cross between my favorite game and anime. Please R
1. The Chaos Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Kingdom Hearts. If I sound like a broken record its because I don't want to be sued. Remember, I have no money.

Author's Note: Welcome to the beginning of what should be a grand sequel! This story came to mind one day during the writing of the original. You see, I had too many ideas to use in the first so I had to make this to use the others. I hope you all enjoy.

A Different Side: Wild ½

The Beginning of an Adventure

Life could be so unfair at times, it shows you a grand promise and leaves you with broken dreams. A certain cursed martial artist with a directional problem used to curse out Life before he realized that it's not all bad. Sure, only Kami knows how far he was from home, but it didn't bother him like it should. Life and Lady Luck were being rather kind to him lately, so a little bad luck was okay. It would be a few months before he wandered off and found his way home, but this time he had people waiting for him, a certain Chinese Amazon and redheaded martial artist to be precise. His current scenery was interesting to say the least. He was in the middle of the residential district of a sprawling metropolis. The streets seemed to be well maintained, but the occasional crater belied the peaceful appearance. The youth was still happy all the same, he was still male and hopefully would remain that way, at least until the afternoon. He was wearing clothes for maximum comfort and durability. A black t-shirt reading "I'm running out of places to put the bodies" and black jeans with black steel toed boots. His backpack rested easily on his back and his eyes roamed warily. Something was seriously off, a vague feeling of unease in the air. His concerns were justified by a cry of "Saotome! Give me Shampoo! I love her far more then you!" The Lost Boy blinked as he recognized the voice. He sounded a bit different, but that was Mousse! Why was he yelling at Ranma and why did he sound so close? A shuriken struck the ground near his feet, causing him to jump. He spun around to see the blind martial artist, with his glasses perched on his head. He was posed dramatically, staring down purposefully at… the fire hydrant. Ryoga sweatdropped before the robed boy put his glasses down and shouted, "Your disguises do not fool me, Saotome!" and unleashed a barrage of shuriken and chains at the stunned boy. Only superior reflexes and combat knowledge kept him from being a pincushion!The irate boy didn't seem to notice that his target was a bit shorter and wearing different clothing then his usual target. The way he moved, however, made Mousse think he was correct, buy something was still off. Ryoga was thoroughly enjoying himself because it seemed that this guy actually had some real skills, even if he was only hurling weapons. The irate Amazon boy was growing more frustrated "Fight me like a man!" he shouted. The fanged martial artist came to a dead halt, his eyes narrowed to angry slits. "You ambush me and then have the nerve to tell me to fight like a man? If that's what you want…" just before he blurred and turned Mousse's world upside down. Without warning, he found himself face to face with the new martial artist on the block. "W-what?" he stammered in surprise. This was **definitely** not Ranma! That thought ran through his mind just before he impacted with the ground from a powerful blow to the chest. Ryoga sighed as he looked at the crumpled figure laying the street. "That wasn't a challenge. Where can I go to amuse myself?" he mused as he continued walking.

The day turned worse as she passed who the residents of this world call, the ladle lady. Her name is whispered in fear by Jusenkyo victims all over Nerima. She has the uncanny ability to strike any cursed individual without warning with cold water. The very irate Ryoga-chan continued on her trek for a decent fight. Suddenly she heard a voice, full of arrogance and false nobility proclaim, "Such a beauteous sight greets my eyes! I know I should not be swayed from my fierce tigress or my beautiful goddess, but I cannot resist! Come date with me!" the bokken wielding, hakama wearing, endangered scion of the Kuno legacy, launched himself with hearts in his eyes at the beautiful vision before him just before a loud **CRACK** sent him flying into LEO and out of Tokyo. "What is **with** these people? Are they all insane?" she silently raged as she got over her bought of righteous female indignation. Without even reaching the end of the block, she hears an insane laugh. "Oh brother, Kodachi." She groaned in annoyance. Sure enough, the insane gymnast appeared out of the blue in her skin-tight leotard. "Another hussy? You must be here for my dear Ranma-sama! As such, I must smite you, peasant!" she cried out in full voice. That pissed Ryoga off again "Listen. I am **not** interested in Ranma, I am already involved with someone else" 'Actually two' she thought privately "and I have no interest in branching out!" the Lost Girl declared. "Are you saying he is not worth your notice? For that I will take great pleasure in killing you!" the madwoman shouted before vaulting at her, hurling black rose petals and lashing with her ribbons, clearly intent on destroying her opponent. Without even thinking, Ryoga pulled out the Heart and Soul Keyblades. With one, she blew the petals away by spinning her Keyblade rapidly then with the other, catching the ribbons on her blade and shredding them. The gymnast laughed her annoying laugh again and drew spiked clubs. She began twirling and throwing them about in a display that stunned the young fighter. "I count at least twenty clubs. How does she keep them all in the air and attack with them?" she wondered idly as she began a dance of bob and weave, dodge and feint, keeping the insane girl going until she tired out. She seemed to be operating on manic energy and just wouldn't quit when a normal person should have. Ryoga-chan finally had enough as she drew back her Keyblades in a variation of Xiao's Leaping Stance and launched herself forward, bending the gymnast girl in half with the force of the strike and hurtling her down the street to land in an ungraceful heap. "What else can go wrong?" she thought as she went down another street.

After several hours, her journey came to a halt in front of a large structure that was entirely too familiar for comfort. A sign read, "If you wish to engage in brutal combat, enter through the rear door". The girl sweatdropped heavily as she recognized the place. "The Tendo Dojo. I wanted a challenge, so I guess I should use the back entrance this time." The neo-girl said with a smile.

End: The Beginning of an Adventure

Author's Notes: No, this is not a "Ryoga is invincible" fic, but after his experiences during the Kingdom Hearts adventure, you can see how he would be so powerful. The next chapter should be something to see as several key members of the story are introduced. The action will include: Genma vs Ryoga, Ranma vs Ryoga, and… Ryoga vs Ryoga? Definitely do not miss the next installment of "A Different Side: Wild ½"! Thank you to all the people who supported my first story. I promise this story will be more lighthearted then the previous. See you all soon! Ja ne!


	2. Wild Half Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Kingdom Hearts. Thank your for your cooperation.

Author's Note: If you liked the original first chapter then I apologize, but it bugged me. I reread it and it sure looked like a "Ryoga is god" fic, so I'm fixing it. Besides, a story isn't entertaining without a bit more actual effort. I hope you enjoy the fixed chapter. Also, I am trying out something new. Separating the speech from the paragraph for your easier reading pleasure.

A Different Side: Wild Half

Chapter 1

This Couldn't Get Any Worse

(and yet, it did)

The life of the Keyblade Master is fraught with peril. His current goal was to fight Ranma and see how this world's version stacked up to his. Ryoga didn't want to get his hopes too high, however, if his first few battles were any indication. Before he arrived though, he wanted to be male. A birdbath and a Fire spell later, he was male. As he walked around the back towards the dojo, he heard a girl's scream and a man's angry shout. He looked through the window and saw a buxom redhead backed into a corner by a fat man in a white gi. Without thinking, he vaulted through the window and aimed a dragon kick at the man's head. The gi clad man looked quickly towards where the attack was coming from and ducked on reflex, the kick passing over his head. He was snickering about the inexperience of the young fool as he spun around, only to find the boy standing protectively between him and the girl. The redhead wasn't as confused about the maneuver. It galled her that someone believed she needed protection, but the feint to her father's head to put the boy between them was brilliant. Of course, she'd never admit it out loud. The fat patriarch dropped into a ready stance.

"Tch. Ya need to hit what yer aimin' at punk!" he taunted. The boy wasn't feeling talkative, but answered with a lightning fast left towards the jaw. To the man in white, he may as well have been standing still as he deftly dodged to the side. His smirk of confidence turned to horror as he saw the kick approaching, much faster then the punch! The kick was dodged as well, but by a hairsbreadth. The boy in front of him was beginning to smirk.

"Shall I turn up the heat?" he asked. The pigtailed girl just stared at the fight, analyzing his moves, and with a start, realized he was holding back.

"Pops! This guy's playin' with ya!" she cried. Normally, she wouldn't care what happened to the fat fool, but if he was ready, she could analyze the guy's moves some more.

"Pah! I'll show him then. I am Genma Saotome of the Anything Goes Style of Martial Arts!" he proclaimed. The boy seemed **definitely** unimpressed. Genma finally took the offensive as he let loose a quick punch, which Ryoga knew was a feint and didn't dodge, but was surprised when it really was a true attack! He slid back slightly from the force of the blow, but was otherwise unharmed.

"It's only proper that we know your name." The dumb panda demanded.

"Beat me and I'll tell you." Was the reply.

Before Genma could retort, he found himself suddenly dodging what felt like a maelstrom of punches, throws, and kicks. Each one was getting closer and closer to him, but never hitting. Ranma was getting excited over the prospect of fighting this guy. Just imagining the techniques she could learn from him as she watched. The fat martial artist was panting with exertion, he wasn't even hit once but felt as if he ran a marathon. In desperation he cried out "Umi-Sen-Ken!" and vanished. Ranma knew it was over, no one could see through the Umi-Sen-Ken unless they knew the technique. Even then it was difficult. Ryoga felt himself slip into the mindset. Suddenly, everything seemed to be going in slow motion for him. His danger sense kicked in to warn of an incoming attack and since he had the time to contemplate the direction, he easily avoided the attack. His smile was peaceful and serene, much to the redhead's shock. He was flowing about the room as if dancing on air, before he finally said "End game" and exploded into sudden, harsh action and unleashed a chi enhanced strike into the air before him. A loud shout, followed by a bang against the far wall, showed Genma unconscious. The boy was dusting his hands off before smiling over at Ranma. His expression turned to shock. "Ranko?" and glomped her. The redhead stiffened in surprise, but it didn't feel like a pervert's glomp, more like an old friend. Still, a glomp is a glomp, and the startled fanged boy found himself landing in the koi pond.

The frustrated neo-girl remembered something important, this was a different world. Her Ranko wasn't here in this world and she glomped a person who didn't want to be glomped. The two neo-girls were sitting at the table, waiting for the hot water. She was a little bothered by the fact that the redhead was taller then her. She felt like she was almost nonexistent when surrounded by the taller people. Ranma sighed before looking back at the other cursed martial artist. The redhead tried to ask a few times, but each time she was told by Kasumi to be polite and wait for everyone else. The rest of the household gathered around the table just as the eldest Tendo girl brought out a kettle with hot water. Ranma unceremoniously dumped it over her own head, leaving the other girl to stare in shock.

"Ranma! You forgot our guest." Kasumi said in a gently disapproving tone.

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that Kasumi." The boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Could you get me a glass of water, please?" the short brunette asked politely. She waited for Kasumi to bring the glass and handed it to her. She showed the glass to the other people at the table.

"What's the point of this?" Nabiki drawled in an unconcerned manner. Ryoga knew better, however. When she was this "bored" was when she was the most dangerous.

"I'm gonna perform a lil' magic trick." Ryoga said.

"Get it over with, some of us have homework to do." Akane said with just a trace of irritation. From the neo-girl's experience she could go postal at the drop of a hat.

"Fine. Without further ado…" she said, using a light fire spell to heat the glass, and dumped it on her head. "Voila!" and revealed himself in his male form.

"Ryoga? Wait, you seem smaller…" the currently non-violent but confused girl said.

The rest of the family was just as confused about this as Akane was. It was somewhat funny to watch the Displaced Boy thought as they struggled to think up a good explanation. Finally, though it pained her to do it, Nabiki asked him who he was.

"Five thousand yen." He stated simply. The mercenary girl looked flustered. Ranma tried very hard to keep from snickering. Even Kasumi found it amusing.

"Who are you?" Genma also asked.

"Fine, my name is Ryoga Hibiki. I'm not from this world and have been through more then I should have." The fanged boy said before proceeding to explain his adventures. He also explained that he believed some information should be free. This thought nearly caused Nabiki to go into a seizure. When he got to the part about the Genma of his world engaging him to Ranko, the pigtailed boy almost had heart failure. After the tale of Kingdom Hearts was through, the Displaced Boy could see Akane's mental gears working like Genma, meaning not at all. Apparently, she reached a conclusion that she seemed satisfied with after once again putting two and two together and getting applesauce.

"Hentai!" she screamed and went to mallet him into the floor. Ranma cringed in sympathy before gaping in shock as Ryoga stopped it with a finger. A red glowing finger that caused smoke to come from the end of the mallet just before it became a charred wreck. She collapsed back into her seat, cradling the smoldering ruin in dismay just before bolting up to her room.

"As you can see, I also won't allow anyone to hurt me." The cursed martial artist said before Kasumi cleared her throat.

"Well, there should be enough space in the guest room. Is that all right Ranma-chan..er..kun?" she asked, hoping no one caught her slip. Nabiki was still shell-shocked and Ranma was preoccupied with dinner. Fighting off the Panda Baka who decided to play "I'm a cute lil' panda." Soun was in tears over his poor baby girl's hammer, even if he was, in truth, relieved.

"No problem Kasumi." The pigtailed boy replied before grinning at Ryoga. "Maybe our Ryoga will stop by." He thought, for once with actual enthusiasm. He wanted to see how this Ryoga stood up to the pig boy. Little did he know that his wish would be granted.

The usual activities of bathing and getting ready for bed were interrupted by a familiar little "Bwee!" Akane squealed happily when she saw her adorable pet pig,

chan. He seemed to be having a bit of difficulty breathing. She blinked a few times before remembering to loosen her grip before he died of suffocation. The little black porker had a small trickle of blood from his snout as he sighed happily. He was back where he belonged, in Akane's arms, and snuggled into her wonderful chest. Ranma was standing nearby and was actually happy to see the directionally challenged piglet. He sauntered up with a grin and patted the pig sweetly on the head before heading to the furo. The violent girl seemed at a loss for words.

"H-he was nice to

chan?" she stammered. "He actually was nice to you! Isn't that great!" she exclaimed happily. The stunned piglet had a sinking feeling that something had changed. Something big had happened and for once, being in Akane's arms actually scared him. What he saw next caused a **very** startled "Bwee!" when he saw a clone of himself in his human form. He was a perfect clone except that he was too slim. His build was even more slight then Ranma. The clone smiled at the cute little creature and rubbed him between the ears. The startled

chan bit him in the hand so hard he drew blood. "What the heck?" Akane exclaimed. "Naughty 

chan! This boy is nice…" when he's not exploding my mallet, she thought darkly. "I'm sorry Ryo. He's normally more well behaved." She stammered. The boy just waved it off and walked towards the furo as well. They had decided to call him Ryo because it would be too confusing to say Ryoga if the Lost Boy was in the room. Akane went to her room, but set

chan down outside the door. "Not tonight. You were mean. This hurts me more then it does you." She said sadly before closing the door on the small side of bacon. With an angry growl, sounding like a chihuaha, and stormed the furo. He butted the door with all his piggy strength, which is considerable, if the door was made of crepe paper. The door was jarred open however, and the righteously angry porker stormed inside.

"He actually bit you?" Ranma said to his new friend. The bleeding boy was running his hand under the water, scrubbing it out.

"Wild, huh? I thought he was kind of cute. Though I thought I recognized that bandanna…" he mused. It suddenly smacked him between the eyes about who that was. In the lil' piggy's situation, he might've done the same thing. If he was brain dead and had a death wish. As the two kneeled before the buckets for the cold rinse, the two boys looked at each other. "Nothin' to worry about. We're two guys who turn into girls. Right?" Ryo said. Ranma nodded. The two steeled themselves and dumped the water over their heads, triggering the change. They looked at each other again, Ryo feeling vaguely jealous. Ranma's female form was bustier then hers.

"Same thought I had, huh?" the redhead snickered. The Displaced Girl realized how silly it was and snickered as well. The snickering degenerated into laughter and they hit the floor laughing. As they got themselves under control, they heard a soft thump. The pigtailed martial artist looked over towards the door and saw

chan, a red river flowing from his nostrils. The two neo-girls stood over the fallen form and grinned evilly at each other before punting the pig into the furo and triggering his change just before joining him.

The Lost Boy sat and glared at the two grinning young men across from him. This situation wasn't funny to him in the least! There sat a nearly perfect clone of him and there was nothing he could do about it, well almost nothing. The idea was perfect in its simplicity. He would just have to kill the boy named "Ryo" and make sure Ranma watched. As murderous thoughts ran rampant in his brain, the young man in question sweatdropped. The Displaced Boy could actually feel where his line of thought was leading him. Ranma wasn't oblivious to it either. This should be very interesting.

"Why are ya wearin' my face?" the Lost Boy growled out.

"Cuz it's been mine since birth." Was the cheeky reply.

"I'm gonna kill you. Maybe not today, but someday."

"Here's a plan." Ranma interrupted. "Why not challenge him tomorrow in the dojo?"

"For once you got a good idea, Saotome." The bandanna boy said with a feral grin. The Displaced Boy sighed in resignation. He was curious as to how he stacked up against himself, so reluctantly he agreed. The match was set for noon and the place was changed to Furinkan after they informed Nabiki. She really wanted to get a betting pool going on it, and as she informed Ranma, it would go a long way to cover what he owed her. It was agreed that Ryoga would spend the night and be led to the high school by Mousse of all people. The blind martial artist was only too happy to see Ryo led to his doom.

"I get the feeling the duck boy doesn't like me very much." Ryo quipped to no one in particular, but the snarls he was getting let him know he was heard.

The day of the battle was a surprisingly sunny one. The kind of day a person would rather spend sitting at the park and enjoying the beautiful weather, but that's for normal people. In Nerima, they converge for every battle royale that sprang up. This one was going to be interesting, they thought as Ryoga stepped out. From the other side came a rather slight young man, medium height, with his hair held back by a white bandanna. His black shirt said "Save the Trees: Wipe Your Ass with an Owl." He was wearing two belts, crossed gunfighter style. No one could see where his black jeans ended and his steel toes began. He was wearing fingerless gloves and a cocky smirk. The Displaced Boy was enjoying the attention. Mousse stepped forward, he was named as the referee, and announced the match.

"The Lost Boy of Nerima, the wanderer of the world! The champ, Ryoga Hibiki!" and gestured to the heavily built fanged martial artist. "Will be fighting today a newcomer. A low-down, dirty fighter called Ryo Hibiki." His voice muttered out without as much enthusiasm. The wiry built fanged martial artist still grinned and applauded himself. "The first to get a knockout wins. Anything goes. No move is illegal. Do you understand?" he asked the combatants. They nodded assent. "Get ready! Begin!" he called out. Ryo dropping into a visible ready stance as Ryoga whipped out his combat umbrella.

"Weapons already? Are you that unsure of yourself,

chan?" he shouted. Akane blinked and wondered why he called Ryoga

chan. The Lost Boy snarled. "I'm not obliged to honor any oath, either." He whispered just loud enough for Ryoga to hear. It hit him more effectively than a punch to the face, the boy reeled back in shock. His confusion cleared and became a snarl of pure rage as he launched himself violently at Ryo. The New Boy just smiled as he saw the huge gap in the Lost Boy's defenses and suddenly whipped out the Keyblades, seeking to disarm the enraged warrior, but was shocked when it felt as if he had struck Dragon Maleficent again, the vibrations running through his arms just before getting smashed away by the umbrella. He struck the wall with terrific force, but was still standing. "Wow. He's good." Ryo thought as he panted for air. Avoiding another hit like that became top priority as he set himself to go on the offensive.

Ryoga grinned maliciously as he saw the boy get thrown away by his superior skill and talent. The grin faded slightly when he noticed the boy standing up again and disappear entirely when he struck a bizarre two-weapon stance. It looked like he made himself almost aerodynamic and was preparing to leap. If he leapt at him again it would only end the same way as last time, he thought as he prepared himself to take the hit. His combat umbrella was held protectively in a defensive stance. "Have you given up? It's no use, I can kill you anytime I want." He gloated. The boy just quirked a smile at him before blurring into motion, assaulting the Lost Boy relentlessly with hasty seeming strikes. He wasn't pressured in the slightest as he blocked each attack easily, but something seemed off. He couldn't quite place his finger on it as he dodged again and again before noticing the boy's fingers flicking at the end of each strike. With dawning horror he felt his arms numbing and his hands drop the weapon just before a terrific spinning back kick took him in the jaw and spun him to the ground. The Lost Boy was more durable than that, however, his arms already recovering from the hastily used pressure points. He noticed his combat umbrella was out of commission, it was too badly damaged. With a grim smile he began pulling his bandannas off his head. "Heads up." Was all he said before unleashing a storm of razor-sharp bandanna shuriken.

Ryo gawked in amazement as nearly hundreds of the sharpened cloth weapons came flying at him. "Time to turn up the heat…" he said before twirling the Keyblades rapidly in front of him, joined at the ends and spinning even faster with each revolution, before unleashing a devastating Firaga spell. The cone of fire erupted to a full sixty feet in diameter, incinerating nearly every one of the lethal weapons, but a few escaped the immolation. Several grazed his arms and sliced through his bandanna. With a hiss of pain, he dropped the Keyblades, which disappeared as soon as they left his hands. When he saw the bandanna laying on the ground, his eyes burned with anger. On the inside of the bandanna is a symbol for his strength, the kanji for Shampoo's name and Ranko's, in Chinese. His eyes traveled back to his enemy, the air growing colder and more vicious around him. "Time for the gloves to come off." He growled before attacking.

Ranma was sitting in the bleachers of the practice field, watching the fight with the same level of awe as everyone else. He could see that Ryo was telling the truth about knowing Anything Goes, but could also see a few moves he wouldn't mind learning. That fire trick was sure awesome to see! Akane sat on the side for Ryoga, which actually surprised Ranma. There were plenty of people supporting the pigskin freak, but not a lot supporting Ryo. He was glad that Kasumi was sitting next to him, though he was feeling butterflies in his stomach. With a wrench, he brought his mind back to the match and blinked in shock as Ryo seemed to mentally transform. "What did 

chan do to make him flip out?" he wondered. He looked to Kasumi briefly and saw a small pennant saying "Go Ryo" in her hand. Her face took on a shocked expression that made Ranma concentrate on the match again. Ryoga was defending himself as best as he could from a furious bicycle kick. The smaller fighter was twirling and twisting in midair, raining pain from above on the staggering martial artist. Ranma was glad he could see what was going on, but suspected nearly everyone else couldn't even see afterimages. Nabiki was watching the fight even more intensely then Ranma, he saw. "She must've bet on Ryoga." He thought with a sigh. The Lost Boy finally regained the initiative when he took hold of Ryo's ankle and slammed him forcefully into the ground. The whole crowd gasped at the spectacle. With a mighty heave, Ryoga flung the smaller boy into the wall again just before charging full steam at him. Fully intent on finishing him off, but gaped in shock as he seemingly vanished. With a mighty crash, he struck the wall, cracks forming in the concrete. He had just enough time to look up before a straight down kick took him in the face. He staggered back into an upright position and into a ready stance as Ryo landed. The two glared at each other before the battle began again. Ryoga figured if it worked once, it will work twice, and removed a couple dozen more bandannas and flung them at his adversary.

"This tired old trick again?" Ryo exclaimed, infuriated at the cheap tactic before charging up a ball of pure golden ki. Everyone gasped as it appeared. Ranma was briefly reminded of the Mouko Takabisha. The bandanna shuriken streamed at him with lethal intent. The Displaced Boy crushed the glowing ball into his palm before flinging his fingers outwards "Mouko Takabisha Revised- Starburst Gunner!" he shouted as hundreds of mini light bullets shredded the bandannas before blasting into Ryoga like supercharged buck shot, hurtling him painfully to the ground. "This time, stay down." He suggested before walking off the field. The Lost Boy couldn't even muster the strength to smile at Akane. Now that's saying something.

"Lemme get this straight." Ranma began as the two sat in the furo once again. "My girl half in the other world taught you the Mouko Takabisha?"

"Yep she did. I know both techniques as well as the Breaking Point. The only one of his moves I don't know is that silly bandanna shuriken one and it's only a matter of time before I understand that one." Ryo said. He was happier. Kasumi said she could fix the bandanna easily. He was also excited because Ranma wanted to fight him tomorrow. He was pretty sure that a guy who could defeat a god would be a challenge.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. Ryoga's good, but he's gotten predictable." Ranma said, figuring it would be a good idea to stroke his ego a bit. If he got too cocky tomorrow, he'd have him right where he wants him. They may be friends, but that didn't say he couldn't play a little game of sabotage. Ryo smiled as he figured out what his new pal was thinking. The two martial artists thinking "Tomorrow is gonna be a great day."

That night, Ranma sat on the roof in his usual spot. The sky was beautiful and he wished he had someone to share it with. The Kami apparently decided to grant his request as a ladder landed softly against the roof. "Akane?" he asked softly. The person climbing up giggled softly. Can't be Akane, he thought. He can't sense her usual hostile aura. The person he least expected to see was Kasumi. She was wearing a black jacket, a blue t-shirt, and blue jeans as well as a black baseball cap. Wait. Kasumi in blue jeans? She slipped over tentatively and scooted next to him. With her knee drawn up to her chin, she looked so adorable against the night sky. "Wh-what are you doin' here?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"I saw you sitting here alone. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to come out here and keep you company." The girl said shyly.

"Why are you wearing that?" he looked her over as he said that. His voice was a little harsher then intended.

"I-I'm sorry, Ranma-chan. I thought you would like it. Also, fewer people will recognize me." She said, blushing furiously.

"Did she just call me 'Ranma-chan'?" he thought in confusion before saying "I didn't mean ta make it sound like that. Ya look good." He said, feeling suddenly shy. The two sat there in companionable silence for an unknown period of time. The two suddenly turned to speak, but nothing came out. Blue eyes peered into brown eyes. The same feeling that made her go up there was making itself known to Ranma. He found himself strangely unable to move away, but could only move forward. Their lips met in a soft and shy kiss. Ranma's mind suddenly went berserk "Akane's gonna kill me! She's gonna murder me! There won't even be enough left to fit onto a microscope slide!" before it finally said "At least I'll die happy."

Kasumi's mind was a whirl of emotions and thoughts as well. "He's my younger sister's fiancé! He has enough problems without me adding to them. Oh what will I do." She thought before another thought overrode those. "She never deserved him in the first place. She had all those boys after her. So does Nabiki. I've been the shy, quiet one that everyone takes for granted. Even Ranma-chan does, but not as badly as the others do." She felt the tears falling down her cheeks as they kissed. She could feel Ranma get ready to panic over her tears, so she did the only thing she could do. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down onto the roof. Just because she's Kasumi doesn't mean she doesn't get thoughts too.

The next morning found Ranma asleep on the roof of the Tendo home with Kasumi snuggled gently against his chest, his arms around her protectively. That was how Ryo found them anyway. He was also relieved to note their clothes were still on. "I gotta wake 'em up." He thought wryly as he casually leapt out onto the roof and strolled over to them. He tapped Kasumi a few times, she would be the easiest to awaken. Her eyes opened blearily, a soft smile on her face as she took in the sight beside her before her brain kicked back into gear. She looked up suddenly, and with relief, saw Ryo's smiling face. "Mornin' Kasumi. Before you ask, it's 5:30, a half-hour after you usually get up. I'm the only one awake, and the only one to find you." He noted the girl breathed easier at that. It took their combined efforts to awaken the pigtailed boy. He almost freaked out until Kasumi kissed him again. If it worked once, it should work again. As the two obvious lovebirds expressed their feelings, the Lost Boy's danger sense kicked into overdrive. An enraged Ryoga stood fuming in front of the dojo.

He shouted "Cheating on Akane? Saotome! Prepare to DIE!" and launched himself at the startled martial artist. Ranma went to dodge when suddenly Kasumi jumped in front of him.

"Ryoga, stop!" she cried out, but the berserker didn't hear her. His fist was already flying, he tried to avoid hitting the strange girl, but failed. His fist sunk into her stomach, bending her in half to the roof, where she shed tears as well as vomited blood and bile. Her hat fell off her head to reveal to Ryoga who he just pummeled. His mind was swirling through bleaker thoughts. He knew Akane would never forgive him for this. His eyes turned towards the two martial artists on the roof with something beyond fear. He crossed a line and this was going to hurt. The Lost Boy just hoped it wouldn't last long.

The two stared at the twitching form of Ryoga in anger, but Ranma turned back to Kasumi before he went pig slapping again. She was sobbing weakly, something was literally crushed inside her. "G-get an ambulance, Ryo." He said to the other boy.

"Relax, I can heal her." and placed his hands above her. "Curaga." He whispered and felt the gentle magic flow into Kasumi, restoring her from the damage she took. Kasumi smiled at the two of them just as Ranma pulled her into tight hug. Ryo walked over to Ryoga with a look of pure malice. "I'll heal you too, but you're going to hate me. I learned a lil' trick from my pal Donald. You like your cute lil' piggy features? Heh heh heh…" he chuckled before casting Curaga on him as well, but before the Lost Boy could disappear, he cast a transformation spell on him. His body shrunk down to nearly two feet tall, his clothes adjusting appropriately, little boar tusks jutted from his elongated 'snout', and coarse fur grew all over his body. He looked absolutely freakish. He squealed in horror, a terrified "Bwee! What have you done?" before tearing off down the street. At least he would have if he hadn't fallen head first off the roof and onto Akane's head. A girl's shriek later and a loud "Thump!" saw the piggy fly off into the sunrise. The three teens laughed as they watched Ryoga get his just desserts.

The End

Author's Notes: A much better chapter all around I think. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. The fight between the newly dubbed "Ryo" and Ranma will take place next chapter. This story won't be as long as the last one, but I hope to get through a few of my ideas shortly. Ja ne!


	3. Wild Half Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill and I hate repeating myself. We all know that this isn't mine and never will be. May also cause spots, seizures, sterility, and loss of all nostril hair.

Author's Notes: I pray that you enjoyed the rewrite more then the original. I decided that the pointless fight at the end of the original chapter 1 should be removed. I did say this would be more light-hearted and I keep my word. Another thing, don't scream at me if I mention mana instead of MP since real people don't have magic points. Well, always remember to tip your waitress (shudders as he waits for impact). Thank Kami we seem to have lost the literal moron. Anywho, on with the show!

A Different Side: Wild Half

Chapter 2: When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade

(But some bastard always drinks it)

The furo was quickly becoming the place for the two martial artists to talk. It was a refuge for the gender confused individuals so that they could sort out the bizarre events of the day. Since it was only morning, they shouldn't have much to talk about, but Ryoga's transformation sure needed addressing.

"You're saying that a friend of yours taught you about transforming people?" Ranma inquired of the other boy (currently girl) as they scrubbed up.

"Yep. It takes a lot of mana out of me, though." Ryo replied just before the two slid into the water. It was still early enough in the morning that they had some peace.

"Why not transform yourself out of your female form?" the pigtailed boy asked.

"Because then I would end up transplanting the curse. I would wind up in guy form from cold water and girl form from hot. Not as good as it sounds because it would make my true gender female." The fanged martial artist said to his bathing buddy. His friend seemed to be somewhat crestfallen. "But I am working on a way to separate the cursed halves. Only problem with that is that they would die without a proper body."

"Hey that's not cool! I wouldn't wanna cure if someone had ta die for it!" Ranma exclaimed. He could see that his friend seemed strangely proud of him. "Maybe we could talk to Cologne about it." He said.

"Not a bad idea, if ya don't got school today we could go."

"It's summer break. Let's go!" he replied enthusiastically. Ryo had the feeling this day was going to end up somehow stranger then the previous one.

The Displaced Boy was beginning to wonder if he was having prophetic visions. There sat Kasumi at the head of the table in an almost sleeveless black t shirt, her baseball cap turned around on her head, and positively radiating tomboy. Her hair was in a tight single braid down her back. The residents of the madhouse…er… Tendo – ke, were reacting in varying degrees of shock.

"K-Kasumi?" whimpered a disturbed Akane (we know she's disturbed but this time it's worse).

"What's up, 'kane?" she quipped in response. Nabiki's eyes were bugging out from her head. This was too much for even her cold façade to withstand. Their startled eyes also noticed she was wearing very short jean shorts. The two young martial artists sat down at the table. This time Akane was correct was she accused Ranma of changing her sister, even if he did it indirectly.

"Hey, cut it out ya kawaiikune macho chick! I didn't do anythin' to her!" Ranma shouted with more fury then they were used to. Kasumi actually seemed to smile a little brighter as he stood up for himself.

"Ranma no Baka!" she screamed before whipping out a steel mallet, her Mallet – Sama Version 2.0, and aiming it with lethal efficiency at Ranma's head. What was not in the script was him grabbing the head of the weapon, twisting the metal easily, and whipping her out into the koi pond. Genma wisely ate from his own plate this morning as Soun cried. All they heard was "My poor baby" over and over again.

"Where's my mom today?" the pigtailed martial artist asked. His father mentioned something about her being called out to the Nekohanten. Everyone's eyes suddenly widened noticeably. Even Nabiki choked on that. "How can you be so calm ya damn panda?" the boy shouted. The Baka Panda finally seemed to realize what had passed through his lips and started stammering incoherently. It was no secret that the Amazons believed that if they convinced Nodoka Saotome of the validity of the forced engagement, then it would happen. Their track record wasn't very encouraging either. Cat's Tongue pressure point, drugs, magic herbs, and even Amazonian laws that didn't exist.

"We need to rescue your mom, huh?" Ryo said.

"Damn straight!" was the boy's frantic sounding cry. He had only just begun to heal his relationship with his mother and he'd be damned if anyone hurt her. It was decided that the rescue party would set off after breakfast, because neither fighter could even move without eating. As they assembled the team, a few excuses cropped up.

"I have a council meeting today!" Soun said before bolting off.

"Sorry, but my whole leg is numb! Darn leg!" Genma said before rapidly crawling away.

Akane was still unconscious.

"I have betting pools to set up." Nabiki said, having the (decency?) to tell the truth.

The two boys refused to let Kasumi go. The eldest girl, not caring who was watching, grabbed Ranma's hands before kissing him hard enough to make his knees tremble.

The two boys set off for their confrontation at the Cat Café. Neither speaking since words were unnecessary. They even dodged the ladle lady without any effort. The building looked more frightening then Jusendo in Ranma's opinion. To Ryo it reminded him of the End of Worlds. A look of perfect understanding passed between them as they entered the Chinese Amazon's stronghold to rescue the fair damsel. When they entered, it appeared almost normal. A few customers were scattered about and Shampoo was busily hurrying from table to table. If not for the shifty looks around the room they might have bought it. If pigs could fly (P – chan doesn't count). The purple haired girl looked up with a big smile on her face.

"Airen!" she cried as she went to hug Ranma at high speed, but was shocked when he sidestepped the attack and sent her into a wall with a casual back kick. The fanged boy sweatdropped at his friend's ruthless efficiency.

"I guess you're not in the mood, eh Son – in – Law?" the elderly matriarch quipped as she came out. The old woman knew that the boy's patience was wearing thin, but had hoped it would have waited for a better time.

"Where's my mom?" he asked in a voice as cold as death. The boy beside him radiated a similar feeling of power. The crone couldn't help but notice how similar the two seemed. He had not deigned to introduce himself and didn't seem to care about courtesy.

"She's fine. We were just discussing you as a matter of fact. I am curious, who is your friend?" she asked. The answering grin from the boy was far from reassuring. The feeling emanating from him told her that he had fewer inhibitions then the pigtailed martial artist.

"My name is Ryo Hibiki. I'm the Ryoga from another world." He said as he bowed with a flourish. Ranma grew impatient.

"Show me my mother, **now**!" was the barely controlled command. The elderly one nearly fell over from the aura of command, but she was made of sterner stuff then that. With a smile, she waved the two into the back just as a disheveled Shampoo reentered the shop. They saw Ranma's mother sitting at a table, her back to them. "Mom!" he cried out in relief as he embraced his mother from behind, but she remained still. Her body felt impossibly rigid. He stumbled back in confusion. "What is this?" he demanded.

"We never invited her here, it was all a ploy to get you to come. It hardly matters that you brought help, he won't be enough to save you." The woman said smugly. "Come out **NOW**!" she cried as the trap sprung into place. Over twenty Amazon warriors suddenly appeared, surrounding them with swords drawn. "They are the absolute finest our village has to offer. Receiving training that I wouldn't even waste on my own offspring. She has proven too unreliable." The woman said coldly.

"Great Grandmother?" the Chinese girl said brokenly, having heard the elder clearly.

"You failed. Such a worthless scrap of flesh. You are sentenced to death for your failure." The woman said coldly. A rasp of chains could be heard coming from everywhere at once.

"I don't think so, old woman. I'm through with this worthless charade. If I have to prove my love for Shampoo like this, then so be it you dried up old stick!" Mousse said in quiet fury.

"Four against twenty and one Matriarch. Seems kinda unfair." Ryo commented. The cracking of knuckles was all the response he got from Ranma. At the Amazon Elder's signal the brave warriors leapt to the attack. The four martial artists took off in different directions, drawing the warriors apart. Mousse was hurling his chains at the seasoned warriors, snagging their weapons and tangling up their feet. Revealing his true prowess as the undisputed Master of Hidden Weapons as he subtly infused his chains with ki, making them almost seem alive as the lashed without warning. That's not to say it was easy, they seemed able to squirm out from whatever he hurled at them, but the blind martial artist seemed unconcerned. In the back room where he engaged them, the warriors suddenly found themselves in the dark, literally. He laughed at them as they milled about in confusion in the enclosed space.

"Afraid of the dark, ladies?" he inquired just before the chains rattled wickedly. With a despairing scream the warriors were suddenly put of action. When Cologne flung the door open, she gaped in shock at the sight. Five of her best were strung upside down, painted piñata colors with clown noses on. A sign on the breastplate of one said "Festive, ne?" The old woman screamed in rage before rushing off to check the other fights.

Shampoo was hard pressed by the warriors after her. She was still injured from Ranma's attack and could barely defend herself, but the warriors discovered she is still dangerous. One found herself flung through the wall of the Nekohanten with a coke bottle twist of the neck. The others backed up to reassess the danger, but couldn't help but smirk when they saw she was favoring her left leg and an arm was nearly useless. As they closed in, a rapidly whirling staff took them all in the jaw and laid them out. "I may not like Shampoo, but I won't let you gang up on her." A female voice said. The Chinese girl was getting ready to thank her rescuer when her jaw dropped in shock. Her rescuer smiled at her confusion before slipping off, silent as smoke.

Ryo was totally in his element. Melee combat is his specialty as the cocky girls soon discovered, much to their chagrin. He waded in like a brawler and tore through them like a cyclone. Weapons were useless against one whose whole body was a weapon. A deft punch here, a quick kick there, and she was ready to bring down the last one. A powerful hammer blow hurtled the broken Amazon into a wall and out into the main part of the restaurant, where a thoughtful soul evacuated everyone from. He was just in time to see Ranma in the role of a war god and playing havoc with the puny warriors. Not too surprising, really, considering he did slay a god. The plan of the Amazon's seemed flawed, but everyone knew this was only the opening act. When the last warrior was dispatched, the four weary warriors met. Shampoo still seemed shell shocked. Ryoga cast Curaga to fix her injuries. "I'd heal everyone, but if I need mana for combat casting we'd be screwed." He apologized. The others nodded before a voice disrupted their thoughts.

"That was more impressive then I expected. You should be congratulated, but all you did was exhaust yourselves." She smiled at them, absently noting that the healing power didn't seem to restore energy, just injury. The tired warriors faced the ancient woman with a mixture of apprehension and loathing. At an unseen signal, more Amazons suddenly filled the room. Things were beginning to look grim until they noticed the Amazon's near the back dropping one by one as if an invisible assailant was bringing them down. Ryo let his aura flare, bringing on a temporary burst of power. Ranma followed suit as did Mousse and Shampoo. The effect was incredible as they all glowed the same determined blue before it settled down to just an outline of features. "Get them!" Cologne shouted in fury, but the turnout to her call shocked her more then a bit. Her warriors had been reduced by half and the other half were rapidly succumbing to the chi infused attacks of the weary individuals. As Ranma was about to take a blow to the head, the same rapidly twirling staff sent the impudent Amazon spiraling away.

"Hey thanks!" he shouted as he turned to grin at his rescuer, all set to say "Ryo" before his mind went into sleep mode. Thankfully, instincts kicked in and he fought on. The battle wound down gradually, the teens glared at the Matriarch. They knew she had weakened them intentionally to finish them off herself. Well, the obstacles, not their prime breeding stock. Though Cologne seemed to have forgotten how to speak as she took in the surprise fighter.

"Kasumi Tendo?" she exclaimed. In all her years she never expected this shock.

"What? Ya thought I couldn't fight just because I'm a 'homemaker'? It takes martial arts discipline to run as tight a ship as I've got!" she twirled her staff into a ready position for emphasis. Ranma actually could picture it perfectly now. She practiced with the broom when no one was watching as she cleaned.

"This is more then I bargained for, but no matter. The situation is a moot point. Ranma will come back with me and the rest of you will be eliminated." She said in a matter of fact tone. There was only one chance, and Ryo knew it.

"Everyone! Focus your energy on Ranma! Hurry!" it was the only chance, his ki manipulation was good, but nowhere near as good as Ranma's. It was easy to detect, besides, wasn't this world Ranma's? Let him be the hero, he's had enough of that for a lifetime. When everyone began glowing brightly, focusing on the pigtailed martial artist, Ryo shouted "Trinity Limit!" and united their power into one person. As his reserves began to swell with new power, his hair floated in a lazy halo around his head. The old woman stared in horrified comprehension.

"You've had this coming for a long time now…" Ranma said before shooting in front of the old woman faster then an eye blink and blasting her through the wall. The Amazon Elder got to her feet in righteous fury, pointing her staff towards the newly empowered pigtailed boy, and launching a bolt of ki directly for his chest. The irritated martial artist brushed the attack away with a charged fist before throwing it forward in an energy punch that the Matriarch found difficult to dodge. She stared at the scorched wall next to her head with dawning horror. He fully intended to kill her! Before the deathblow could come, Ryo called out "Stop!" to the enraged fighter. Everyone looked to him as if he was crazy. Ryo drank down a bottle of green liquid, his energy visibly returning.

"I have a much better idea for what to do with her." He said with an evil smirk. The old woman backed away frantically as he detailed his insidious plot.

The Grandmaster of the Anything Goes Style of Martial Arts was bouncing along with frenzied energy, out on the hunt once again for his favorite thing, beautiful women. He found himself staring wide-eyed at the vision before him. A beautiful Chinese girl, dressed in a short dress that clearly showed her gorgeous legs. Her hair was done up in twin ponytails, much like Shampoo. The girl seemed clearly agitated by something. With a cry of "Sweeto!" he sought to ease her distress with a loving fondle, maybe a grope, and a cuddle. With a terrified screech, the girl took off running along the rooftops. "Ooh! Feisty!" he exclaimed and chased the girl out of town.

"So, you can even change a person's age, huh?" Ranma said to Ryo.

"Yep. It's easy to do, easier then a full transformation anyway." The fanged martial artist replied.

"That was simply mean." Kasumi remarked, but Shampoo and Mousse were clearly laughing over the "Elder's" discomfort.

Ranma turned to look at Kasumi. "That reminds me, Kasumi. How did you do all that?" he asked the normally gentle girl.

"Did you really think that Akane was the only talented martial artist in the family? I never stopped training. Did you really think all I was doing was cooking and cleaning? That was also part of my training." The eldest Tendo girl said. Somehow it made sense to everyone listening, even though it did sound bizarre. This is the place where perverts, insanely strong martial artists, and even Martial Arts Tea Ceremony practitioners live. A housekeeping warrior girl certainly didn't seem weird. The girl suddenly seemed to break down, the events crashing back on her. She had hurt people, even if it was to protect Ranma, she still felt guilty. With a sob, she suddenly clung to the startled martial artist. He was stammering about "Don't cry Kasumi.", but she ignored him as she relieved her stress, comforted in his arms. Ryo finally told Ranma to just let her cry.

Later on that night in the furo…

The two boys sat once again to talk about their day. Tonight's conversation wound up turning to another problem that has been bothering the pigtailed boy. What happens if you're in female form during "that time of month."

"The same thing that happens to normal, uncursed girls. Though to many girls that seems to be enough of a curse in itself. Yes, we can experience the cramps, the bloating, and the other good stuff." Ryo said sarcastically about the last part. Ranma actually had a horrified look on his face.

"We go through exactly the same thing? Geez, that's rough." He replied. The Displaced Boy could only nod. "Hey, when we spar tomorrow, could we do it in our cursed forms? I'm curious how the two forms stack up." Ryo suggested. Ranma seemed to consider it before saying.

"It's a deal."

The day of the match was dark and rainy, even if they had wanted to fight as guys, but Mother Nature had other ideas. Nabiki was once again taking bets on the outcome of the fight. Akane was peering curiously at the strange girl with the braid who resembled her sister, Kasumi. There was no way it could be her, Akane thought. If she had been down for dinner last night she would've known it was her. Her eyes were only focused on her perverted fiancée as the currently female jerk was limbering up. The other pervert, Ryo, was doing stretches and backflips. Shampoo and Ukyou were providing food for the fight and doing excellent business from inside a wide pavilion. The air was filled with excitement as everyone remembered the battle between Ryo and Ryoga. The mindless, battle crazed sheep also knew how great a martial artist that Ranma was. The two friends looked at each other. There was an agreement between the two that they would hold nothing back and it was barehanded only. At a signal from Nabiki, the battle began in earnest.

Ryo took up a hidden ready stance, noting as Ranma did the same. To ordinary people it appeared as if they were just standing there, but to the experienced eye, they were visibly tensed. He felt as if the whole battle could be decided with a simple look in his eyes, but he knew that was ridiculous. At an unspoken signal, the two battle hardened warriors leapt at each other with speed so amazing, it actually made the fight boring. All they could hear was the sounds of blows and muffled grunts. What fun is that? The opening move was sharp snap kick, countered by a punch, then turned around into a throw. The surprising thing was after just the first pass, it was Ranma getting up from the small crater in the ground. Ryo was actually shaken, and excited, to find that his opponent was light years beyond anyone he'd fought before. With a grin, he got ready for the next attack.

Ranma was thinking along roughly the same lines. As se got to her feet, she made a big show of stretching and working the kinks out. All the boys in the audience were goggling at the display. She was ruefully reminded of how painful it could be without at least a sports bra in girl form. Ryo obviously had taken care of that before the fight. As she got back into a ready stance, she decided to use an old standby technique. Vaulting forward, using chi to enhance her speed to near Amaguriken speed, she let loose an old favorite. The Shish Kabob Kick. Ryo at first was thrown off by the sudden speed boost before dropping down into a basic defensive stance. Just as the kick reached the fanged girl, the redhead noticed a sudden motion and a sense of flying. As she tumbled through the air, she angled her body to land safely. She managed to see that her opponent didn't escape unscathed from the attack, she was clutching her arm painfully. Unsure whether it was a feint or not, she decided to press her seeming advantage.

Ryo snarled softly from the pain in her arm. There was no doubt about it, it seemed that Ranma's girl form was stronger then her own. Their speed seemed similar, but that was a lie too. Ryo was happy to note she was faster as she faded from the pigtailed girl's follow up attack and performed a spinning back kick to her head. The redhead stumbled as she grabbed her head. It felt like a truck crashed into her skull. To the people watching it seemed as if it was all blurs and flashes of light. Finally Ryo began to have enough.

"One last pass. The one still standing is the winner." She suggested.

"You're on." Ranma agreed and dropped into a horse stance. The two stared at each other from across the practice field, gathering in their energy for the last strike. With a final cry, the two sped towards each other, much faster then the first pass. A sonic boom actually developed from the sudden motion. It looked like a ball of gold energy slammed into a ball of red energy. If they could see inside it, they would have stared in true shock and awe at the display. Ranma shouted out Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken while Ryoga cried out Renzokuken. The rapid fist maneuvers were converted to kicking attacks as well. The two domes of energy were releasing intense waves of power across the field. The fanatical fight watchers actually fled for cover at the display. Akane gaped in shock, this was the power used to defeat Saffron! When the light cleared, the two valiant youths stared each other down before breaking into laughter and grabbing each other in a hug as they wheezed from hilarity. No one knew what to think as they watched the two neo-girls laughing their fool heads off. Nabiki cleaned up on that bet, the inside bet she made that it would end in a draw. As the two separated, Kasumi came over to check their injuries. Once satisfied, with a mischievous smile, gave the redheaded neo-girl a kiss that made her pigtail stand on end. Ryo just smiled before looking to the sky.

"What lies in store tomorrow?" he mused out loud, the smile dropping from his face as an angry rumble greeted his words.

The End

Author's Notes: Go ahead and flame me over Kasumi being OOC. I actually am braced for impact. I always figured she had to do more then cook and clean. What automatically makes her unable to fight? I think that given the opportunity, she could be a fighter. She is graceful and well balanced. Okay, I'm through ranting. I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed reading it. I'm taking votes about whether Ryoga should be fixed or not (and I don't mean spayed either). Any suggestions welcome! Well, ja ne!


	4. Wild Half Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Here's a tip. Always remember what stories your crossing over and never forget the disclaimer. I do not own Ranma ½ or Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Note: I am so going to get killed over the OOCness of this story. I have the others fairly accurate, I think. In case ya haven't figured it out, this is a Ranma x Kasumi pairing. Thanks you.

A Different Side: Wild Half

Chapter 3: Life is Like a Box of Chocolates

(gooey and full of nuts)

This fine morning found several people in deep contemplation. The talks in the furo now included, strangely, Mousse. Since he had trouble with the cold-water splash, he used a hot water bucket. Otherwise, nothing seemed changed, unless you count the unnatural truce between the cursed individuals. The previous afternoon saw the Amazons moving in with the Tendos. At first, Nabiki griped because of "more freeloaders", but Mousse dispelled that notion with several thousand yen. She was even happier when he said there was more where that came from. Apparently, he was already planning on finding his own place and had been squirreling away money. This morning was to discuss matters of great importance and not how to avoid the ladle lady.

"So, you have a way to remove our cursed halves?" Mousse asked with great interest as he faced a faucet. Rather then correct the boy's blind aim, they just continued to scrub. A blind Mousse prevented him from peeping at their girl forms, anyway.

"Yep. Only problem is, I need a way to create bodies for them. I'm not a murderer." Ryo replied. The blind boy nodded.

"You are indeed an honorable young man." He said. To Ranma he spoke "You are also honorable, I am sorry for not seeing it." The pigtailed martial artist was stunned. Here was one of his greatest rivals actually apologizing!

"Don't worry 'bout it." He told the blind boy as the three slid into the water. Mousse appeared to be in deep thought.

"You know," he began "Cologne had the ingredients to make simulacrum. They are merely copies with no souls, but perhaps you could transfer the curses to the dolls. You wouldn't be a murderer then." He quirked a smile.

"Yeah, but how do we get at her stuff?" Ranma said.

"The old ghoul used to use me to store it all. What will she do when she realizes all her spell components are with me? Even something to protect her from Happosai. Oh well." The duck boy said in mock regret.

"Good, get me the ingredients. I can make a few simulacrums easily. Merlin taught me." Ryo said. The boys nodded. They cemented the idea with a handshake. Mousse almost wound up in orbit when he went to shake the wrong "hand", but otherwise nothing went wrong. Ryo would set up his mad scientist lab in the dojo. Ranma decided to go to the park to practice and Mousse was going to try wooing Shampoo again. Nothing could go wrong with their plan, or so they thought.

Ranma was heading out the door when Kasumi ran up.

"Hey, Ranma-chan. Where are you going?" the eldest Tendo girl asked.

"Off to the park to train." Was what Ranma was about to say, but changed his mind to "I was off to the park, but maybe we could hang out?" he asked her. His legendary ability to be tongue-tied just asking a girl for a glass of water defeated in the face of Kasumi. The girl smiled happily, a true, genuine smile, and took hold of his arm. He momentarily stiffened up, but this was Kasumi. She wouldn't hurt him. As he escorted her out the door, several pairs of eyes watched the exchange. Soun was crying over his eldest daughter being a Scarlet Woman, Genma was happily thinking of the excellent cook his son may marry, and Nabiki was the only one not surprised. She was actually happy that her normally shy sister was so open, but had she gone through her closet? Kasumi was wearing a white blouse, a jean skirt, and a blue denim jacket. What didn't escape anyone's notice was the large, metal staff she carried on her back. Their thoughts were broken by a sudden flurry of action near the stairs.

Akane had heard and seen everything. She was so distraught she couldn't even put it into words. She flung herself on the bed with a sob of anguish. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He belonged to her. Her daddy said so, that idiot panda even said so. Since he belonged to her, she was the one who would decide when she was through with him. She knew that Ranma honored challenges. As much as the violent girl hated to do it, she would challenge Kasumi for Ranma. Of course, she wouldn't hurt her big sister; it was a martial artist's duty to never hurt the weak. A few hard taps isn't hurting her. Kasumi is the queen of obliviousness in the eyes of the uninitiated. That title belongs to only one, however. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you! Akane Tendo.

Shampoo was staring at the koi pond, her thoughts straying back to what the elder had said. She refused to call her Grandmother, even in her thoughts. The sad Chinese girl wished she could just adapt like Mousse has, but so much was invested in her training that she can't just turn her back. Then again, being told you were a waste of flesh and expendable kills any familial feeling. Quiet footsteps approached from behind her, she knew without looking that it was Mousse. The blind boy sat beside her, trying to see what she was staring at. He actually had his glasses on. The girl shifted slightly beside him, unconsciously scooting closer. The two looked at each other and both began to talk simultaneously, but broke off, blushing furiously.

"You go first." Shampoo said, strangely meek sounding.

"No, you first." Mousse insisted.

"Weak male, I order you to speak first." She reiterated. The blind boy looked momentarily hurt, cutting through Shampoo's emotional armor. She gave him a small smile as if she had been teasing him. He was the only thing she had from home that she actually valued. It just bothered her that they didn't even seem to friends anymore.

"Ryo has a solution for our curses. I figured you would be happy to hear that. Sorry to bother you." He sounded strangely submissive, which somehow hurt the Chinese girl more than she thought possible.

"Mu Tsu." She began, he looked to her in surprise when she spoke his real name, but she continued. "I'm glad you're here. This land is so strange; I clung to getting my Airen back to the village, and ignored you. Y-you're the only real friend I've got left from home." Tears began falling silently down her cheeks. The girl before his eyes looked so fragile and vulnerable, so different from the Shampoo he knows. "Please… Continue to be my friend, ok? Don't leave me…" her voice was so quiet, so scared. Without thinking, he gathered her into his arms and held her. Stroking her back softly, the girl finally broke down into sobs.

"I will always be here, Xian Pu. Don't worry." He whispered to her. She pulled back from him briefly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Without any warning, she suddenly pounced on him, pinning him to the floor. He stroked her cheek softly before bringing her in for a kiss. The two lost people finally seemed to have found each other. Not even Nabiki would try to profit off of this.

Ryo was staring out the window. The chemical fumes were getting to him a little, but he had to succeed. People were actually suffering over this and he wanted to put an end to it. He had a few bodies made, but they only needed one thing. The souls of the curses. He cast a spell earlier to draw Ryoga back to the dojo. He was sure something would happen to try and ruin it; Chaos hated to lose and was a poor sport. The only one he wasn't going to help was Genma, because he actually didn't want it. Baka Panda. Oh well, a few more modifications and it would be done.

"Please look upon my efforts with kindness. Remember, this is done with a pure heart and clear conscience." He gave the standard prayer against Murphy and hoped it would be heard.

The afternoon dragged on for the couple in the park. Ranma's hand was gently, but firmly claimed by Kasumi. The two had talked a little, but mostly they just enjoyed each other's company. Finally, he decided to ask the question that had been plaguing him.

"Why do you care, Kasumi-chan?" he asked her. The girl seemed to genuinely consider the question. He was staring at his feet, silently waiting for the rejection, but praying she meant it. Too many things were promised, but just as quickly forgotten. This was one of those things he wanted. He felt it every time she smiled at him, but could never bring himself to say anything. "She deserves someone so much better than me." He thought morosely. His thoughts were interrupted by Kasumi as she took his face in her hands and stared him straight in the eyes.

"I won't lie to you and say I always felt this way. When you first came, I genuinely thought you would immature and not very exciting. The immaturity is there, but you have shown wisdom beyond your years many times. As for dull? You are many things, but dull is definitely not one of them. I guess what I'm trying to say is that… You grew on me. Every time you would help me around the house or just take the time to acknowledge me, made me feel so happy. Never doubt your worth, please. I love you." As she finished, the pigtailed boy sat in shock at what she said. Straight from the heart without hesitation. He decided to make it work, no matter what. The thing bothering him was Ukyou. How would she handle it? Considering Kasumi's skill with the staff, he actually wasn't worrying about the Tendo girl. With surprise, he realized he was worrying about Ukyou. Shuffling those thoughts to the back of his mind, he decided to address Kasumi before he lost his nerve.

"Thank you, Kasumi-chan. I-I really do care about you a lot. You're great. A fantastic cook, a great housekeeper, and you're the only person who genuinely listens to me. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I'm not gonna question a good thing." Giving her a tentative hug, before holding her tightly. Without hesitation, the girl in his arms kissed him deeply. He thought he could die a happy man right there, until a death-like voice said.

"Kasumi. I challenge you for Ranma." They turned in shock at the voice to see Akane. She stood in her gi, ready to fight. Ranma snarled.

"Mind your own business." He spat. "You lost the right to tell me what to do with all yer crap."

"It's a matter of honor. If Kasumi wins, I'll give you up. If not, then you remain my fiancée." She stated. The eldest Tendo girl stood up.

"Fine, I accept." The pigtailed boy could stare in shock as the two sisters prepared to square off. He stood up; the least he could do was referee this fight. He thanked the Kami that Nabiki wasn't here to take bets. Akane dropped into a low ready stance while Kasumi assumed a high stance. At Ranma's signal, the fight began. Typically, Akane charged in to finish it in one hit. The girl's defense was nonexistent. She didn't like Kasumi's smile just before everything went dark. Ranma just stared in shock as Kasumi's feet seemed to blur and hurl Akane away. When it was over, the eldest Tendo girl began to cry. This wasn't what she wanted, but if she was going to keep him, she had to do it. Ranma decided to pick up the unconscious girl and carry her back, with Kasumi trailing behind, deep in thought.

The news was taken rather well. The fathers were happy that the two schools would still be joined. Akane was in her room, Doctor Tofu had said she would fine before seeing Kasumi and dancing off with a houseplant. Nabiki was giving the two a measuring look that somehow made them both uncomfortable. Her words to Ranma earlier were unnerving.

"You hurt my sister, Saotome, and I will make your life hell."

He still shuddered at that little scene. Ryo was falling asleep at the table. Mousse and Shampoo were holding hands, much to everyone's shock. It was actually somewhat peaceful. Even their surprise guest, Ryoga, was behaving himself. The changing spell had been removed by some kind Tibetan Monks, but he wanted to know what Tibetan Monks were doing in Hiroshima anyway. He actually had arrived with a somewhat familiar battle cry. However, he had changed "Saotome" to "Ryo". He was stopped from killing the Displaced Boy by the promise of a cure. Somehow, even hearing that, Akane didn't make the connection between Ryoga and P – chan. If ignorance is bliss, she must be the happiest girl alive. The meal was somehow even better then any time previously. Her bright smile lacked something, the usual obliviousness that graced her features. For the thirtieth time, Ryo had to be poked awake. Ranma was obviously anxious for the cure to the curse and couldn't help blurting it out to anyone who would listen. Dinner felt shorter then usual, but seemed to have a new quality. The normal cheerfulness in the air was laced with anticipation. Ranma went out to the kitchen to help Kasumi clean up as everyone else went their separate ways. The Displaced Boy decided to check on the simulacrums. He was pleasantly surprised to find their maturation was near.

"Tomorrow they will be ready." He said with a smile, his hands rubbing together in anticipation.

Later in the furo…

The usual gang was joined by a fourth. Mousse and Ryoga were using hot water rinses, Ryo and Ranma using cold water. Upon suddenly seeing two beautiful naked girls, Ryoga collapsed under a stream of nostril blood. The two neo-girls kicked the Lost Boy into the furo again, much to Mousse's amusement. After they settled in, Ryoga asked the only question he could think of.

"Why are you helping me?" he demanded.

"Because Ranma wouldn't take a cure if it wasn't available to everyone." Ryo replied. The pigtailed boy found himself under intense scrutiny by the pig boy. When Ranma looked over to him, he saw a thoughtful look on his face.

"Seriously?" Ryoga asked.

"It's not fair if I get cured n' no one else does." The cursed martial artist answered. The conversation turned to a topic just as weighty. Girls. Something the boys never thought they would be discussing. The whole while they talked, Ryoga looked at Ranma and thought.

The next day saw five individuals, sleeping in the guestroom, and very cramped. The only one not bothered was the giant panda that decided today was a good day to sleep in. The fact that four super strong, super martial artists beat the hell out of him may have had a hand in his decision. At breakfast, the atmosphere was a little subdued. Akane was actually sitting at the table, staring at breakfast, barely eating. Everyone was seated according to their pairings. Ryoga found it difficult to concentrate with Akane seated next to him.

"I have an announcement." Ryo began. "I'll be casting the spell after breakfast. If you're not cursed, please remain outside. Since I may need help, I've asked Ryoga to assist me." He said. Hopefully his excuse would cover any questions about Ryoga being in there with the cursed ones. No one really commented, but he could see Akane's calculating gaze fall on Ryoga. "As much as I despise what he's done, I hope she doesn't figure it out now." He thought.

"That's very sweet of you, Ryoga. Unlike a certain person." Her eyes stared hard at Ranma. What surprised everyone most was what was said next.

"He's honestly not as bad as ya think. H-he has problems speakin' like anyone else. A-after this, could I speak t-to you A-Akane?" he asked, sounding surprisingly clear for once. The young girl was curious, so she agreed to speak to him. Nabiki was starting to feel a little left out. Couples were coming together all around her and she had no one. Before anyone says Kuno, check your medication.

Breakfast concluded with Ranma helping Kasumi clear the table. The eldest Tendo girl was surprisingly quiet that morning. Once in the kitchen, however, she sighed.

"What's wrong, Kasumi-chan?" he asked as they started the dishes.

"Nothing, it's just that it feels weird to know that you'll finally be rid of your curse. What will happen to her?" the girl asked, concerned.

"I've given that some thought. Mom always wanted a daughter as well as a son. Since she is me, sorta, that makes her my sister." Ranma said. The girl smiled at him.

"You won't just get rid of her?" she asked and almost began apologizing at seeing Ranma's suddenly horrified expression. She wrapped her arms around him tightly in apology. "Stupid question." She said. The pigtailed martial artist almost agreed, but instead just stroked her back and held her.

The vague lumps of clay that would serve as the bodies were ready for the cursed souls to enter. It was the final step. At Ranma's insistence, Ryoga would go first. Mousse didn't mind, he actually approved of it. Shampoo was just thrilled to be rid of her curse, but agreed with Ranma. They couldn't just toss away their counterparts like that. Everyone who wanted the cure was gathered in the room. They tried talking Genma into it one last time, but he had developed a taste for bamboo that could only be appreciated as a panda. Trust his stomach to guide him again. Ryo motioned for Ryoga to step up and lay his hands on a small blob of created flesh. It took some energy to make the transfer, but a little piggy was as difficult as a person. That was why Ryo approved of Ranma letting the others go first. The Lost Boy's eyes widened in wonder as the lump turned into a kawaii little black pig. With affection, he tied a few bandannas around the little animal's neck.

"Hey P – chan." He said to the small piggy and set him on the floor. "Go to Akane, we don't wantcha underfoot. Ya might get hurt." The piglet bweed at him in response and took off out the door. Actually going in the right direction, much to everyone's shock. The Lost Boy looked happier then anyone ever imagined. "No more Shi Shi Hokodan for me. I guess I better learn the Mouko Takabisha." He snickered at the idea. The pigtailed boy grinned at his rival.

"Okay, next!" Ryo called, anxious to get this show on the road. Shampoo stepped up, with Mousse's insistence, and laid her hand on another small blob. Ryo found this was easier then he thought and was glad he had that full night of sleep. When the light dimmed, a beautiful cat laid there. Her fur the same color as Shampoo's hair, no white at all. Shampoo scooped up the little feline and held her to her chest. The cat meowed at her and Shampoo nodded. The Displaced Boy noted this with interest. The created animals could actually speak to their human counterparts. He had to research it more later. Strangely enough, Ranma wasn't afraid of her cat and even petted her, tentatively. Mousse came up next and laid his hand on a blob. He was curious if the duck would still be blind. After the short procedure he found out, to his chagrin, the poor little duck was terribly nearsighted. Ryo easily corrected that by tying a pair of Mousse's glasses to the duck's head, goggle style. The duck quacked at him, but he couldn't understand a word.

"He said thank you." The blind boy clarified before walking off with his friend. Things were going so smoothly that Ryo knew things would change. With an explosion of light and sound, the back wall of the dojo was demolished. Standing in the newly created door was a Chinese Amazon girl with two Chinese broadswords in her hands. She snarled at those present.

"That was a dirty trick, children." The girl said in a voice filled with steel. "I won't let you get away with the indignity you visited upon me. Cologne is no one's 'Sweeto'!" she roared angrily. As she stepped forward, Mousse, Shampoo, and Ryoga stood in front of her.

"Finish with Ranma and yourself. We'll hold her off!" Mousse declared before hurling his chains outward and vanishing into the air. The purple haired girl whipped out a broadsword of her own and leapt in for the attack while Ryoga just stood there, his eyes half shut. Ryo knew this was bad, but had to finish or the simulacrums would disintegrate. He motioned Ranma forward quickly. The glow wreathed the flesh, turning it into Ranma's girl half. To cover the girl's nakedness, he tossed her his shirt. The girl took in the situation and nodded to her "brother".

"We better help them." The newly born "Ranko" said to Ranma. The two ran over to join the battle.

Cologne was a nearly unstoppable engine of destruction. She was practically everywhere. She nearly cleaved Shampoo in half, but an enraged feline leapt and slashed across her face. With a rage-filled howl, she kicked the cat into the koi pond. Just as she finished with the cat, chains wrapped around her weapons and yanked them away, but she grabbed a stray chain and spun him into Shampoo with terrific force, hurling the two to the floor. Ryoga finally entered the battle, using the Breaking Point technique, forcing the woman to stumble as a thin crack appeared under her feet. She hit the floor heavily after the duck slammed into her temple. How did he hold a barbell in his beak? The woman wondered dizzily. As the young martial artists got back into ready stances, she smiled a cruel smile just before unleashing a Breaking Point of her own combined with Mouko Takabisha. The result was an eruption of energy from the fracturing ground that threw her attackers out of the dojo. She gloated as she stood there, wreathed in a terrible light. As she sought to finish them off, a voice stopped her.

"You ain't hurtin' my friends, bitch." Ranma said with venom. She turned to look and froze in astonishment. Ranma was standing with his girl half, both ready to kill. She had to admit, he looked really good without his shirt on. For some reason, the pigtailed boy shuddered.

"I ain't lettin' my bro fight alone, so ya better have your affairs in order." The redhead said. Cologne would destroy the annoying girl first, should be simple. After all, whatever magic they used couldn't possibly copy power as well as skills. Underestimating your opponent is a definite "bad thing" as she is about to find out.

Ryo was desperately trying to finish the work on his own simulacrum and get over to help his friends. He laid his hand on the mound of flesh and concentrated. Instead of the glow he saw before, it was more of a flash of blood red light. When the light cleared, a pink haired girl lay there. Her name fell from his lips numbly. "Choko." The girl smiled up at him as he pulled out clothes for her to wear.

"Get changed and help. I'm going over there now." He said to her. The girl nodded and quickly began slipping into her clothes while he ran to help.

The two "siblings" fought Cologne tooth and nail. The woman had the experience of age, the techniques of generations, and the body of a knockout girl. Underneath the gorgeous curves was steel hard muscle and sinew. Her deceptively weak arms once again sent Ranma into the dojo wall with crushing force. As he stood up, he knew he had several broken ribs. His eyes weren't focusing right, but he was determined to win. He saw his sister hurling lightning fast kicks into the "Elder's" chest before being viciously swatted away. The Chinese Matriarch was gasping in pain from the numerous hits she received. She just hoped that they'd all die on their own from injuries, but knew they were too stubborn. As she gathered in more energy for another energy eruption, all the air was blown from her lungs by a powerful strike to the back. This level of pain was a new experience as the person sent her flying with a kidney punch. Her momentum was checked by a brutal knee to the gut. As she staggered, her eyes traveled up to look into the eyes of a very angry girl. Pink hair, red eyes, and an attitude dark enough to make the Amazon shudder. She knew that Ryo was approaching her from behind. The others were also surrounding her. Hisses and quacks were mingled with growls of rage from the teens. Everyone was surprised when she grinned and a little nervous when she laughed.

"This… **gasp**…will be… **pant**…fun." The critically injured woman seemed unconcerned about her injuries. A loud cry of "Sweeto!" filled the air as Happosai joined the fight. That alone wouldn't have bothered the teenage warriors much, but Cologne began glowing green. "A little trick I picked up from watching you…" she said to Ryo.

"The bitch just used Curaga…" he growled. She was back to a hundred percent and ready to fight. She pulled out two more broadswords, these swords were medieval in design and over six feet long. Happosai merely brandished his pipe and smirked.

"You need to show your elders some respect." He said to the stunned combatants. His gloat was cut short by Choko.

"Are we gonna fight or listen to strut?" she demanded as she whipped out twin Dark Keyblades, Chaos and Oblivion. Ryo pulled out Heart and Soul. Ryoga armed himself with his combat umbrella. Shampoo got out her bonborri. Ranma and Ranko just cracked their knuckles. Mousse disappeared again. The sound of a whirring staff filled the air.

"You have seriously disrupted the wa of my home. I am **not** happy." Kasumi grated out as she strode into the room with, surprisingly, Genma. This was starting to look a lot like World War III through VI was about to be waged here. Still, the two elders seemed unconcerned, but a loud "Moo" changed all that.

"P-pantyhose Taro…" Happosai actually trembled at the thought. If it was just Pantyhose, he wouldn't have been worried, but this was in addition to a room full of angry warriors with Pervert Murdering and Elder Mauling on their minds. "The Kami must truly hate me…" he despaired just before everyone leapt in for the attack.

The dojo was in shambles, demolished by the violent actions of Cologne and Happosai. It was their fault, they did attack first. What frightened them more then a repeat of their humiliating defeat was Nabiki's cold glare and a bill for the damages. Since they were both suffering from numerous broken bones, they couldn't run away and were forced by the courts to pay. The familiar old table had to be replaced, there was entirely too many people for the old table to seat comfortably. Soun shed tears of joy when Ryoga finally asked Akane out on a date. Nodoka was happier then she could remember. Not only was her son cured, she now had a daughter to spoil. Genma was happy with his decision to remain cursed, until animal control came and took him to the zoo. This was not going to end well. His fellow panda, a female, was giving him looks and he knew he was in trouble. Ranma was one happy guy, a beautiful girl who loves him and surrounded by friends. He knew he would have to deal with Ukyou soon and it saddened him. Ryo and Choko shared frequent looks filled with mirth over something only they knew. P – chan was a happy little piggy, he slept with Akane and had some animal friends to play with. N-chan and D-chan just rolled their eyes over the bizarre names they were given by Akane. Why did everything have to be descriptive? Dinner was a time for happy thoughts and spending time with family. Ranma finally realized just how big of a family he's got and wondered if tomorrow would be somehow better then this. Only tomorrow can tell.

The End

Author's Notes: I have decided that there will only be two chapters after this one. Chapter 4 and the Epilogue. Hey, since Ryo's there, why shouldn't he help Ranma resolve a few problems? Trust me, next chapter is full of difficulties for the Nerima Wrecking Crew plus the Kingdom Hearts gang. I hope to see you again! Ja ne!


	5. Wild Half Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Notes: Well the story is almost finished. I warned everyone about people being OOC. I'm sorry if it has been too OOC and for the rampant Akane bashing. Oh well, can't please everyone. Also, the Wild Half 12 was the result of erasing my "/". I hope you enjoy the last two chapters. Even if it is just from relief that it's almost over.

Chapter 4: Finally a way out

(and I have to go where?)

The day started like every other. Ryo was in a state of anticipation, however. The day felt laced with energy and he was sure he could get home today. He just knew it! After opening his eyes, he felt a warm weight resting against him. The Displaced Boy's eyes wandered down to his new sister, a smile forming on his face. A voice called him softly from seemingly far off.

"Ryoga." It began. His head snapped up in shock. It sounded like Bahamut ZERO! "Thank the Kami I found you. Of all the worlds to end up in. Get your affairs here in order, I will be back around noon." He said before his voice faded. When the fanged boy looked down, Choko was staring up at him with a smile. The excitement in the air awakened the other occupants of the room. Genma slept on undisturbed.

"What was that?" Ranma asked, his sister sitting up from beside him. The others voiced their questions until Ryo held a hand up.

"That was our ride home." Ryo began and explained who just contacted them. At the news, the teens wilted sadly. They knew it had to happen eventually, but this was even harder to accept then they imagined. They agreed to discuss it more over breakfast when the whole family was gathered.

The rest of the family took the news as well as the others did, badly. There were so many things to say, but so little time to say them. Choko knew it was ridiculous, they barely knew each other a few weeks, but bonds were formed in shorter spas then that. The Displaced Boy actually found himself receiving hugs and well wishes. Akane even seemed a little subdued. The girl finally face him straight on.

"I'm sorry, Ryo. I have been terrible to you. Things were changing and I had no one to talk to." She began. He could see the effort it was taking to say this. Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "Ranma, I'm sorry as well. I won't ask you to forgive me. It's just… I got so used to having you to myself that the idea of you actually liking my sister infuriated me. I'll just have to face the fact that I lost you." Her voice broke into sobs. Ranma hugged her, unhesitatingly. The sad girl stiffened briefly, before hugging him in response.

"Why do I feel like things have been going faster then they should have? The emotional highs are too extreme, so are the lows. Are the changes even going to remain in effect when I leave?" Ryo thought to himself. He sensed a large force nearby and prayed that his dragon friend would arrive quickly. They needed to get out of here before whatever was after him currently could attack. His pink-haired sister shared his sentiments. Mousse and Shampoo managed to get the deed to the Cat Café, after Nabiki threatened Cologne with legal action. The disappointed Matriarch was somewhat mollified when she discovered the change was permanent. Happosai was bribed with a young body as well. What really surprised everyone was when the two "elders" looked at each other.

"You certainly were beautiful back then." Happosai said to the purple haired Matriarch. The woman smiled shyly at him.

"You weren't so bad looking yourself." She replied. What made everyone think they were in the Twilight Zone was when the two of them began laughing and took off, hand in hand. That was Ryo's first indication things were being toyed with.

The morning consisted of teary goodbyes and well wishes. The two Displaced Siblings tried to stand up under the onslaught of emotional energy. They gathered outside the city in the forest to wait for Bahamut. The Dragon King was punctual, you had to give him that. He also knew how to make an entrance. Any long goodbyes were cut short, they were too awestruck. Ryo smiled.

"We need to get going. Something is seriously off here." He said. Ranma and Kasumi walked forward.

"We're gonna miss ya man. This never could have happened without you." The pigtailed martial artist said as he draped his arm about Kasumi's shoulders. The whole thing felt so unnatural to Ryo that he barely suppressed a flinch.

"I was so happy when they got together, but something is wrong about all of this. We need to get out of here. The feeling of wrongness is growing." He thought. After a few hasty goodbyes, the two fanged siblings leapt into the cockpit. The Dragon's engines warmed up before he rose into the sky. A mighty wing beat later and they were gone.

"I hope they make it home this time." Kasumi said to the man she loves. Ranma just smiled down at her as they went back to join everyone else.

The two reveled in the feeling of going home. They sat, holding hands, and wondering what was going to happen next. Bahamut suddenly blared a warning.

"Alert! There appears to be a huge mass of energy dead ahead!" Bahamut roared. Ryo ran over to the window and goggled at the sight. It looked like a man with pure black eyes and red hair, spiky and flowing with an invisible wind. He was wearing a black shirt and black silk pants. He stood perched upon a swirling black cloud.

"Halt those who meddle with affairs beyond their understanding." The man roared, black lightning accompanying his words. Bahamut roared at full volume to intimidate the aggressor, but it didn't work.

"C'mon Choko, let's get out there." Ryo said to Choko. His female counterpart nodded and gathered in her energy. The two exploded into space in their Trance states. Choko this time in the black armor while Ryoga was in the white. Bahamut was glowing with a feral red energy between them. The obviously divine being sneered down at them.

"You like to travel to other worlds and correct problems, right?" he demanded. The two nodded their heads, slightly unsure as to what was going on. "I am the God of Chaos. This world has been under my jurisdiction since ancient times and I do not appreciate anyone coming in and screwing it all up. I had plans for those people that will never come to fruition! You have tampered and destroyed a world by unconsciously manipulating things as you thought they should be." He roared. Ryo could find no words to explain himself. Here was someone who actually had a right to be angry at their meddling.

"B-but they were suffering!" he vainly tried to reason with the angry God even though he felt it in his heart that he was right.

"Often times things must get worse before they get better." He said in a gentler tone. "I cannot fix the mess you made without powerful assistance. If you have any conscience, then you will help me restore the world."

"How can we do that?" Choko asked, greatly subdued.

"It would require the power of the Keyblades. The original and the copies forged from your pure spirits. In the past, that would have caused immediate distrust, but they could tell he was speaking the truth. They willingly surrendered the mystical weapons to the God of Chaos, their vastly enhance magical energy flowing out of them and into the assembled weapons. Holding them in a cross pattern, with the original pointing up, he roared in a terrible voice that shook the very heavens. The Keyblades ignited with immense energy before suddenly exploding from existence. Hurling the two Angels across the multiverse. With a deep sigh, the God of Chaos said. "It is done." And disappeared to contemplate his next project. He did like the sound of Ranma and Kasumi…

The dulcet female tones he has come to know and fear rang in his ears.

"Ryoga ya last bum! Wake up!" Akane shouted at him. The boy sat up groggily, head splitting and the light hurting his eyes. With disbelieving eyes he took a look around and was thrilled to see his home! His island!

"The God of Chaos ain't so bad after all." He said cheerfully before an irritated voice grumbled near his hip.

"Speak for yourself, whelp. You at least are the same age." Came an irritated rant from what looked like a foot long dragon. Akane was even staring in shock at what she knew was the mightiest dragon alive.

"Bahamut…" he whispered in wonder before scooping the Junior King and standing up. Bahamut was still peeved, but settled himself against Ryoga's chest. He was about to ask about Ranko and Shampoo, but that question was soon answered. His two favorite girls were running at him. Ranko in a green one piece and Shampoo in a blue two piece. Without any warning they tackled him to the beach and smothered his face with kisses. Bahamut squawked like a hurt chicken, causing the two girls to notice him. They began cooing and fussing over him so much that he quickly forgot being irritated that he was youthened. There was still one person he had to see and was thrilled when she walked down the beach towards them. She appeared older then him by a few years, her pink hair wavy and long, a pair of round sunglasses perched in her hair. She was wearing a red bathing suit and somehow didn't clash in it.

"Good morning, little brother." She said to him. His grin was wide. The Displaced Boy was home, surrounded by friends and family, and finally back where he belonged. The only way this could get any better was to know how the NWC was doing, but decided that they would be fine without his worrying. The boy smiled and settled back, fully ready to enjoy the day. His thoughts turned to more fun topics, like what Genma would teach him today and what would Ranma have devised this time and…

The End

Author's Note: The chapter was short, I know. I am trying to get my ideas out while I have the ambition to finish it. With the lackluster reviews I got, even if I know they were well deserved, I didn't want to finish this story. Since this story is my baby, however, I can't just give it up. The next chapter is the Epilogue and it will be a lengthy one. The reason for the enhanced emotions will come out next time as well. Oh well, please read the last chapter. Ja ne


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Kingdom Hearts. Thank you for your cooperation.

Author's Note: The final chapter has arrived and I am ready to answer a few questions left over from the last chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me to the end. This story has been fun to write and I'm glad I didn't give up. Oh well, enough from me and enjoy the show!

A Different Side: Wild Half

Epilogue: Descent into Dreams and Rise from Nightmares

(or That's All Folks!)

Nerima Ward, Tokyo

The day didn't quite begin as it usually did. For one thing, Ranma had woken up by himself. The other thing, he was up at around 5 o'clock in the morning. He knew that Kasumi would be just waking up to get the house ready for the normal morning rush. The thought of Kasumi gave him a warm feeling inside that he had a hard time understanding. The pigtailed boy had just awakened from a strange dream. The faces were familiar, but one face stood out. In the dream, a boy named Ryo wandered into Nerima and almost single-handedly curbed all the chaos in his life. He half wished that it was true, but was also glad it wasn't. If it were, Nerima would quickly become a boring place. Since sleep was no longer an option, the young martial artist got up to help the eldest girl with her morning routine. In the dream, she loved him and he loved her. He could pinpoint the warmth now and he knew he loved her in the waking world. How would he tell her? This wasn't a battle to be won, not by conventional definitions anyway. With his head full of questions, he got up and got dressed, intent on helping Kasumi-chan.

She slapped the shut off on the alarm a full five minutes before it began to ring. Kasumi had been training herself to wake up without that annoying racket. She squirmed under her comforters for a blissful few minutes more. A soft smile crossed her face at the wonderful dream she had that night. It made her wonder if any of that was really possible. She had indeed kept up with her training, but couldn't picture herself wielding a staff and defeating Amazons. The dream made her smile grow wider at one memory, Ranma and her in love. Free to pursue it without difficulty. Their chaotic life finally made peaceful, but somehow that idea made her frown. It just wouldn't be home without the chaos. The eldest girl sighed as she dragged herself from bed, dreams like that were nice, but some things were impossible. She wanted to tell him, the Kami knew she should tell him, but she was afraid of rejection. Therefore, she simply got dressed and left the room to begin her day.

As she stepped into the hall, she almost ran into the boy she was dreaming about. He stopped dead just before slamming into her, but she tripped on the hem of her dress. Before she could fall, Ranma reacted instantly and caught her. The startled girl had to force herself not to hyperventilate. The two teens blushed at their proximity. He had a whole speech worked out to declare his feelings. Her thoughts were a confusing jumble, she reflexively tightened her hold on him. Ranma was not only a student of Anything Goes, but also of the school of Actions Speak Louder Than Words. Without hesitating, he kissed her. She momentarily froze before seeming to almost melt against him, returning the kiss with a deep need that mirrored his own. When the two finally broke apart for air, their minds also mirrored the same thought. "Wow." Kasumi looked into Ranma's eyes a little flushed. This was so much better then the dream because it was really happening! Would she have to fight Akane? She thought she might, but maybe she wouldn't. Hopefully she wouldn't.

"I figured ya would want some company." He said shyly. The elder girl smiled warmly at him.

"I'd be happy for the help." She replied. The two hugged a little while longer before pulling apart, somewhat reluctantly. The two had a lot to do and it wasn't all to do with this morning.

Breakfast that morning was a strangely tense affair. Akane seemed to be deep in thought about something. Even Nabiki looked a little rattled. The fathers were pretty much normal. Soun crying over the delicious rice and Genma trying to steal his offspring's food. The Tendo heir looked to her fiancée and noticed how close he and Kasumi were sitting. Her face was screwed up with an unfathomable pain. She was about to do something she knew was right, but that didn't ease the ache in her heart. Ranma always protected her and cared about her. What she also knew was that she just didn't deserve him. Sure, his foot in mouth disease was a problem, but not punishable by being smacked in the head with whatever is available. She looked at Ranma unconsciously sitting close to Kasumi and knew she was right. It was best to make it as painless as possible.

"I have an announcement." She said. The family looked to her. The look on her face was somber. "I know I'm a terrible fiancée. No one can say different. If we'd had a chance to be friends… Scratch that. It was my fault we couldn't be friends despite Ranma trying. I hereby wish to break my engagement to him." Her head was bowed and a gentle trickle of tears could faintly be seen. Nabiki, in an uncharacteristic display, held her little sister comfortingly. Ranma and Kasumi were both shell shocked at the announcement. Soun was taking it like he always did with his "The schools will never be joined!" and Genma's rant about an ungrateful son. Kasumi set her cup down gently and cleared her throat.

"Since Akane releases her claim on Ranma, I will take her place." The elder girl said solemnly. The fathers instantly perked up. Kasumi went over to help comfort her sister as the pigtailed boy sighed. It hurt hearing Akane say it, but it also released him from a future in a loveless marriage. There was only one problem, ending the other engagements honorably. In society, combat was a generally honorable way to relinquish claim, but Kasumi can't fight. Even if the dream said different. Nabiki picked her head up.

"The other fiancées won't give up. They'll just assume Kasumi will be an easier target." The mercenary said. Kasumi actually bristled.

"If I can defeat them then they will have to release their claims on my Ranma-chan." She said, unusually aggressive. Everyone seemed taken aback by her fire except Ranma. He stared in wonder as the dream seemed to be becoming reality. "The first one is Ukyou. I am sorry, but she will be relatively easy to convince." Nabiki could only stare as Kasumi schemed. She knew this wouldn't be easy, but at least it was a start.

"No. I'll handle Ucchan. I guess you should talk to Shampoo then." Ranma said. Everyone blinked as he suggested that she walk right into the Chinese Amazon's clutches. The girl nodded and ran upstairs, leaving Ranma to clean up. Her only excuse was she needed to get ready.

They had to wait a little while before Kasumi came bouncing down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She was wearing a lead grey t-shirt and back shorts with black high-tops. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid and she wielded a metal staff that seemed to be segmented. She smiled at the stunned reactions before looping her arm through Ranma's. "Don't wait up, guys." She said as she dragged the uncomplaining boy out the door.

Ranma was nervous about how to deal with his best friend and the currently toppled "Cute Fiancée" because nobody was cuter then her in his opinion. As he entered the shop, he saw something unexpected. Ukyou sitting on the floor of her restaurant, holding a tanto to her throat. This situation needed correcting fast. The girl was understandably startled when her knife disappeared and Ranma appeared, twirling it idly. "What d'ya think yer doin'?" he demanded.

"M-my father…after failing so many times to get you… has disowned me. I am following the only path left to an honorless woman. Just let me die. I know I can never have you." She wept bitterly. Ranma experienced anger he had never known before, somehow this even eclipsed the anger at Saffron. How could **anyone** do this to their own child? Even Genma wouldn't do that and he had no sense of honor to speak of. The knife in his hand began warping under the intense pressure of his grip. The chef girl stared in shock at the rapidly folding weapon.

"I won't stand by and watch my best friend die. Understand?" he said with determination before tossing the ruined weapon aside and kneeling beside her. Taking her shoulder, he turned her towards him. "I'm sorry that I could never return your feelings for me. It's not like I don't l-l-love ya, but you're like a sister to me. Please don't do this." He pleaded. The chef girl looked at him with pain in her eyes. With a despairing wail, she threw her arms around his neck and cried. Ranma didn't even freeze up, he just held her as she cried. The friendship they'd had all those years ago had returned as they sat there on the floor. They talked as they hadn't talked in years, Ukyou finally realizing what she had been missing. It took being disowned to realize that. The pigtailed boy finally said, thoughtfully "Well, maybe our family could take ya in. I mean. We're already as good as brother and sister. I don't see why my folks would have a problem with it." The chef girl smiled slightly at the sentiment. The two teens decided to go to Ranma's family, but first they needed to stop at the Nekohanten to check on Kasumi. The spatula girl was understandably horrified and had to see what Ranma meant when he said she could take care of herself, even though inside he was worried as well.

As she walked, Kasumi mentally went through what she would say when she got there. She was worried about challenging Shampoo, but not as much as she should have been. The dream from the night before came back to her and she smiled. If it was as true about her fighting ability as it was about Ranma's love, then even Shampoo would be easy. As the Nekohanten hovered into view, she paced herself. She needed focus and calm before her inevitable battle. The Chinese Amazon girl would actually be easy to convince, it was Cologne that would be difficult. She entered the restaurant, her staff resting easily on her back. Shampoo was cleaning tables, Mousse was declaring undying love for a table, and Cologne was balancing the books. This couldn't have been more perfect, the eldest Tendo girl thought. All of them in one convenient location.

"Aiyah! So sorry, we not open right now. Please come later…" the purple-haired girl said as she turned to the door and froze in shock. There was Kasumi, pulling on a pair of black, fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles. That was what had stopped Shampoo. The obviously combat ready Kasumi standing at the door. The Amazon Matriarch looked up from her counting and actually paled visibly. The dream she had was so vivid in her mind. The blatantly obvious accusations in that dream made her squirm with discomfort. She knew that was what she could become if she wasn't careful and always remember that she loves her grandchild. The battle ready girl at the door brought the dream back with instant clarity. Even Mousse was so surprised he actually pulled his glasses down to see.

"I'm not coming back later. There is something that I am here to correct. Ranma and I are engaged." The normally quiet girl dropped the bomb on the already startled Amazon. The purple-haired one glared daggers at her, but it lacked force. Somehow, she knew that this was going to happen. The Matriarch chuckled.

"Amazon laws hold more weight than that." She said, smugly.

"They do **not** hold more weight then my heart or his. Anyone who says otherwise is a deluded fool. I challenge Shampoo right now to a contest of honor. If I win, Shampoo must stop pursuing Ranma. If she wins, I'll stop pursuing him as well. I will even help you get him." The agitated girl said heatedly. The agitation was all a ruse, however, it was a ploy to make them think she had lost it. Her changed outfit also threw them off balance. It worked just as she had planned.

"Fine. Shampoo accept fight right now." The girl said through gritted teeth. Cologne tried vainly to stop her impetuous granddaughter, but it was too late. The challenge was given and accepted. The Chinese girl whipped out her bonborri and got into a ready stance. Kasumi merely gripped her staff for an over-the-shoulder draw. The thing that disturbed the spectators the most was the smile on the quiet girl's face. At an unseen signal, Shampoo exploded into motion, swinging her weapons with full intent of caving in Kasumi's skull. The challenger merely stood there until the last possible second before drawing the staff and vaulting out the way, rapping Shampoo smartly in the back of the head.

"Who needs strength when you have brains." Her mother used to say. That old saying still holds true today. Every time the bonborri wielding maniac attacked, she found herself redirected and struck from behind. If the purple haired girl had remained calm, she would have seen what was being done, but rage had claimed her. A berserker was actually easier to deal with then people thought. As she continued to rampage like a bull in a china shop or an Amazon girl in a ramen shop, Kasumi kept her off balance with a combination of dodges and strikes. The elder groaned in obvious disappointment as she watched Shampoo get jabbed for the hundredth time and Kasumi seemed barely winded at all. Ranma and Ukyou actually entered the shop just in time to catch the tail end of the fight. Shampoo was facing Kasumi, her rage burning so hotly it actually was warping the floor beneath her feet. Kasumi just smiled.

"It's over." Was all she said before stabbing her staff, lightning quick, at a hidden pressure point on the left breast and watched with satisfaction as Shampoo stiffened up. Her limbs freezing painfully as she tumbled towards the ground, fingers curled into claws from the agony as she writhed on the ground. "Submit." Was the cold demand. Inside she was wilting with sympathy, but she had to do it. Later she would cry, but Shampoo needed to see only resolve.

"Sh-Shampoo y-yield…" the girl gasped out painfully. Kasumi nodded and jabbed another pressure point to release the pain lock. The girl curled into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably. Not just from the pain, but from losing Ranma as well. There was nothing the eldest Tendo girl could say to alleviate her pain. She merely nodded to Cologne and walked out with Ranma and Ukyou. After she had left, Mousse walked over to her and gently scooped her up. The Matriarch motioned for Mousse to follow her and had him lay her down in her room. The girl cried into his robes, not letting go. Perhaps the she had been wrong after all, the elder mused. One could never tell what could happen if someone was determined enough and Kasumi was case in point. As good an example as Son-in… Ranma. Perhaps this was for the best, she thought as she walked out of the room and left the blind boy to comfort her granddaughter.

The three teens walked into the house. The chef girl was amazed at what she had seen. Kasumi defeating Shampoo and making it look easy. Though after the battle, she cried into Ranma's shoulder the whole way back. Her legs could barely support her. That was how Ukyou knew that Kasumi hadn't really changed at all, she was still gentle, but willing to do anything to help her family. Perhaps being a Saotome wouldn't be so bad after all. The "lovebirds" called out that they were home. What a lucky break, his mother was there as well as his Pops! Though the idiot was in panda form. This would make it that much easier. Everyone say the weakly limping Kasumi and assumed the worst until they saw the satisfied smile on her face. It was obvious she had won. She was settled on the couch while Akane went to get tea for everyone. The pigtailed boy smirked at the role reversal, but shuddered involuntarily when the violent girl brought out home made tea biscuits. Kasumi knew that there was no horror like her baby sister's cooking, but was pleasantly surprised when the food turned out not only edible, but good! Akane had won her battle with the kitchen apparently.

"How is my manly son today?" Nodoka asked her son with a smile. Somehow, that question always scared him for reasons this author will not get into.

"Pretty good, actually." The boy said. His mother smiled.

"Is that your friend Ukyou?" she asked. The chef girl smiled tentatively, unsure what to do. Ranma already had a plan.

"Yeah mom. She uh.. has a problem." When his mother motioned for him to continue he said sadly. "Because she couldn't get me as her fiancée, her dad disowned her." He said with proper gravity. His mother's eyes went flint hard. Good. "Please, since she was always like a sister to me… Maybe she could be adopted into our family?" he asked tentatively. His mother's turned warm again as she regarded her son-sometimes-daughter and gestured for Ukyou to come over. The girl shyly stepped forward before the older woman embraced her warmly.

"The family would be happy to have you." She said. The chef girl looked at her new mother.

"M-mom…" the word sounded dry and unused, but felt good to hear. The girl clung to her new mother sobbing happily. The Baka Panda held up a sign that said "Don't I get a say in this?"

Mom glared daggers at the fat fool, but the Panda's sign changed almost instantly as soon as the girl clung to him. Everyone knew she disliked Genma, but decided to get off to a good start with her new family. The sign now read "Well, it can't hurt." As he enfolded her in a gentle panda hug. There wasn't a dry eye in the house as the new Saotome girl sat with her family at the table. Eating and enjoying the company. Ranma smiled up at the stars just visible outside the window and thanked Ryo. Even if he was just a dream.

Chaos sat back on his dark cloud with a smirk on his face. "That's how it's done." He said contentedly. The acceleration of the emotions wasn't really directed at Ryo, but it was to convince him to leave sooner. Nice and gradual is the way to go, but Ukyou joining the Saotome's surprised even him. Oh well, Chaos breeds more chaos, he reasoned. Ryo had the right idea, but nowhere near as good as him. He knew eventually he would grow rather bored, so he began to plot a new course for the NWC. Peace was good, but chaos was **much** better.

Elsewhere…

Ryo sighed in resignation. There, sitting across from him, was Ryoga. The Lost Boy was obviously confused, but somewhat reassured by a friendly face. Even if that face was supposed to be a dream. They sat around a huge bonfire. Kasumi, Ukyou, Shampoo, and surprisingly Nabiki were all cooking something. Ranko was sitting close to Ryo with her head on his shoulder. The boy couldn't believe that he was actually a salad made by Akane that was edible. Ryo was grinning, trying to put him at ease.

"Come on, relax. Wait a couple weeks for when Lombardia comes to visit and she'll give ya a ride home." He reassured him. Choko was striding up to them, a smile on her lips. Ryoga was actually happy she was technically "his sister" because it made him immune to the nosebleed. Only good thing to happen so far.

"You try relaxin' when everything ya know is in another world! Ranma this is all your…fault?" he squeaked out the last part as he suddenly found himself face to face with Ryo.

"Don't you dare blame him for your own poor sense of direction! Why you…!" and a fight broke out between the Lost Boy and the, tentatively titled, King of the Beach. As Ranma appeared, the Lost Boy locked onto him and launched at him with a cry of "Prepare to die!" Ranko just sat back against Choko, her someday sister-in-law and sighed.

"And the beat goes on…" The redhead said, causing Choko to laugh. The music, laughing, feasting and fighting lasted well into the night. When they woke up, Ryoga was gone again.

End Epilogue

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I tried incorporating some things from previous chapters. My explanation for the heightened emotions may have been short, but at least I hope it made sense. Thank you all for reading and please review! Thanks a lot and see you soon! Ja ne!


End file.
